Sword terminology
A sword is, loosely, a sharp, deadly weapon with a small grip and a long blade. It is bigger than a dagger but smaller than a polearm. A scimitar, also known as a shamsir or saber/sabre, has a single curved edge. Sometimes, the scimitar is considered distinct from swords, but the term sword is used here in the more general sense. A katana is a Japanese weapon which represents a compromise between the straight sword and the scimitar, having some curve but also a useful stabbing point. Parts of a sword *'Hilt': The part of a sword you hold. *'Guard': A crossbar or disc between the hilt and the blade which protects the fingers. *'Crossguard': A type of perpendicular guard. The cruciform hilt consists of a simple hilt and crossguard. *'Quillions': Prongs that project from the hilt. Ancient Swords *'Gladius': A Roman shortsword, used extensively by the Roman military and the source of the term gladiator. As the common form of sword, it eventually gave its name to swords in general. *'Spatha': An iron age, medium-length sword. The Roman cavalry made extensive use of it. May be a Germanic weapon, or may have inspired Germanic weapons, or as is likely, both. From a Greek term meaning "blade" in general. *'Semispatha': A shortsword, similar to what would have once been called a gladius. *'Khopesh': An Egyptian sword or axe with a forward curve, typically bronze. *'Keltos' or Celtic sword: Usually, an ancient, leaf-shaped sword with an anthropomorphic hilt, but could be applied to any weapon of classic Celtic origin. Medieval European Swords *'Longsword': A cut-and-thrust sword, especially one designed for two-handed or versatile use. The bastard sword is generally a longsword. *'Broadsword': To a 19th century fencer, any cut-and-thrust sword, being broader than a rapier. Also, a type of basket-hilted sword also known as a claymore. *'Claymore': A Scottish sword, especially a longsword. May refer to a basket-hilted broadsword, or the classic, oversized two-handed Scottish sword. *'Arming sword': A military sword, particularly a cut-and-thrust sword of conventional design. Includes longswords and most ordinary swords. *'Zwiehander': German for "two handed," a large sword intended for two-handed use. *'Falchion': A heavy, chopping style type of scimitar. Could be small, medium, or large in overall size. *'Estoc': A pointed, stabbing weapon similar to a sword. Japanese Swords *'Katana': A curved longsword, typically used two-handed or in conjunction with a secondary weapon. *'Tachi': A large, curved scimitar, predating the classic katana. *'Wakizashi': A shortsword modeled after the katana in appearance. *'Tanto': A dagger, modeled after the katana or tachi in appearance. *'Ninja-to': A straight-bladed shortword, probably not a historical weapon. Chinese Swords *'Jian': A one-handed straight sword, sometimes called a "Tai Chi" sword because of its prominence in traditional martial arts. *'Butterfly swords': Light, flexible shortswords with very broad blades. *'Dao': A scimitar style sword, often used in traditional martial arts. Sometimes called the Chinese broadsword. Renaissance Fencing Weapons *'Rapier': Classically, a light cut-and-thrust sword. Eventually, they became longer and less sharp along the edges, giving birth to the epee. *'Sword-rapier': A modern term for a transitional arming sword that is similar to a rapier. *'Epee': A longish stabbing weapon. *'Smallsword': A small civilian weapon that due to its speed supplanted the rapier with some fencers. Other Historical Swords * Scimitar: A curved, slashing weapon, often used from horeseback. Also known as a shamsir or sabre. Fictional Swords *'Klaive': A powerful, improbably sized weapon from Exalted *'Lightsaber': The weapon of the Jedi in Star Wars, a powerful "laser sword" *'Two-bladed sword': An exotic double weapon in Dungeons & Dragons. Category:Terms Category:Ancient weapons